1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for searching a gene sequence, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for searching a gene sequence, through which study trends in a biology field can be understood.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Human Genome Project for revealing a complete sequence of human genome is established and thus diagnosis and treatment of intractable diseases using a gene are being significantly developed. The future of so-called Personalized Medicine and Predictive Medicine is opening due to the Human Genome Project.
When genes properly perform their own parts and functions, the human body grows normally, persons can perform his/her functions and maintain his/her life. However, if mutation occurs at even a very small part in a gene and thus an aberration is generated, a variety of diseases, malformations and even death can be caused by the aberration.
With growth in genetics, functions of genes, correlations between genes and diseases, etc. are being revealed, diagnosis on gene mutations regarding specific diseases becomes possible and gene diagnosis is used in clinical treatment.
In such gene research, gene sequence search is essential.
Gene researchers have sequences for desired genes or bacteria. Gene researchers obtain new information, such as new or mutant viruses, through searching web sites updated frequently. The web sites may include the National Center for Biotechnology Information Basic Local Alignment Search Tool (“NCBI BLAST”) and the European Bioinformatics Institute Basic Local Alignment Search Tool (“EBI BLAST”).
However, when the conventional search method is used, there is inconvenience that a researcher must access an individual web site and separately search a desired gene sequence. Also, as the search result, only whether a desired gene sequence exists can be checked and no information regarding study trends in the biology field can be obtained. For example, through the conventional search method, there is provided no information about search frequency of gene sequences, different gene sequences in which researchers studying a specific gene sequence are interested, transition in search frequency of a specific gene sequence, etc.